


Taboo

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober [12]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prostate Massage, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Frasier loves his brother, but not in the way you might think. However when he decides to tell Niles, he learns he is not the only one to feel this way.[Prompt: Incest]





	Taboo

Frasier loves his brother. However, he doesn’t love Niles in the way you may think. When they were young, his feelings for his younger brother were strong, protective and platonic, just like… normal brothers should feel.

But in these last few years, Frasier’s feelings have begun to change. He looks at his brother and feels… anxious, his stomach fluttering in the same way when he sees an attractive woman. His sexual dreams start to focus on his brother, of kissing and making love with Niles, and Frasier wakes up hard and doesn’t know what to do. He… he would love to kiss Niles.

Unfortunately, he is rather certain that if he did, Niles would either get him sectioned, or never speak to him again. Or possibly both of these outcomes. After all, this is incest Frasier is thinking about. It is a massive taboo for a reason. Then again, the main reason it is frowned upon is because of birth defects; but he and Niles are both men, so that wouldn’t be a problem. Still, no matter how much Frasier reasons with himself and jerks off to fantasises of doing graphically sexual things with his brother, he knows he is weird. There is no guarantee Niles would reciprocate, and he would risk ruining his deep, familial relationship with his brother forever.

What should he do? Why is this so confusing?

Why can’t he just be normal?

\---

He clinks glasses with Niles, and then sips his port. The twenty year old, $200 bottle of port was well worth the price.

“Mmm,” Niles hums, swirling his glass. “This is exquisite. Well worth the price, I’d say.”

Frasier smiles awkwardly; can Niles read minds, or are they just that similar? “Thank you.”

After a single sip, Frasier puts his glass on the coffee table. Dad and Daphne are out at the movies and won’t be home until late, so… he and Niles have the place to themselves.

The port is delicious, but turns sour in his mouth. This would be the perfect time to tell Niles. After all, every good psychiatrist knows keeping things bottled up is always detrimental to a person’s mental health.

His stomach churns, and Frasier wonders if he might be sick. But he has to say it. He has to.

“Niles,” he says.

Niles must sense his raging anxiety, because he frowns slightly. “Yes. Are you all right?”

“I… I have something important to tell you.”

His brother puts down his glass, turning to look at Frasier. They’re so close, and Frasier finds his face getting hot.

“And what might that be?”

But… even though he is a highly educated man, even though he knows how to talk and deal with fears and secrets with ease, even though this is Niles, his closest companion and only family member he feels in any way similar to, Frasier can’t say it.

So he tries to convey his feelings with body language. He shuffles closer to Niles, and cups his chin, brushing a thumb over the five o’clock shadow on Niles’ face.

Niles flinches backwards, eyes widening. “Frasier? What are you doing?”

He doesn’t want to force Niles into a kiss, so he just slowly slowly slowly leans closer and closer, hoping Niles will realise and react, either by kissing him back or running away.

“Frasier?” Niles says, and he can feel his brother’s breath against his face.

Frasier’s face burns, but he keeps leaning… and Niles doesn’t pull away.

When their lips meet, it becomes the simultaneously best and worst feeling in his life; best because he is kissing Niles, and worst because he’s doing something incestuous. This is so strange it makes him want to scream.

Yet kissing Niles is amazing. His brother doesn’t pull away, letting Frasier press a slow, soft kiss to his lips. Is Niles reciprocating?

His stomach churns, and blood starts to rush south. Niles only pulls away when Frasier attempts to slip his tongue into his mouth, putting his hands on Frasier’s chest and pushing him away.

In the dim evening lighting, Niles looks totally beautiful. His face flushes bright red with confusion and embarrassment and something else, eyes almost comically wide as he stares at Frasier.

“Frasier… what was that?” he says.

“I kissed you.”

“Well, yes, I noticed that much. What I meant to ask was: why did you just kiss me?”

Frasier’s face burns, his underpants getting tight. “Because… I have feelings for you. I apologise for doing something so weird and taboo.”

“Frasier, are you forgetting that I kissed you back?”

He raises his head to meet Niles’ eyes again. His brother stares at him, a nervous smile twitching on his lips.

“What?”

“I reciprocated. Does that not suggest something important?”

Frasier stares at him. Does Niles mean what he thinks he does?

“Niles…?”

Niles chuckles, leans forwards and kisses him. This kiss is more forceful, and soon Frasier gets to slip his tongue past Niles’ lips, deepening the kiss. Heat throbs in his groin and he melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his brother and pressing their bodies together.

“Niles, this is wrong,” he mumbles between kisses, before sucking on his brother’s bottom lip.

“Do I look like I care?” Niles says, giving Frasier a shove in the chest.

He overbalances and slumps against the couch, and his brother smiles.

“Niles?”

“Frasier, I love you. to be honest, I have loved you since I was young, but I never knew what to do about it. But now,” he says, smiling. “You have confessed to be, so everything is fine.” Niles leans down to kiss him, running his fingers through Frasier’s thinning hair. “Frasier, I don’t want to appear too forward, but… can we make love?”

He stares at Niles, pleasure pulsing through his hardening erection. he thinks of his fantasies, fantasies of taking Niles’ erection in his mouth or Niles and him laying intewined on the bed, Niles’ erect buried deep inside him and stimulating his prostate every time they pressed against each other.

He smiles, and kisses Niles hard. “I would love to. What… should we do?”

“Frasier, I…” Niles cuts himself off, kissing Frasier and giving his bottom lip a gentle bite. “I have so many fantasies. However, I am currently so aroused I can’t think of anything. I just… want you to make me come.”

Frasier smiles, his underpants straining against his erection. “Oral sex?”

Niles smiles too. “That sounds good to me.”

“Excellent. Right, let’s go to my bedroom.”

They both stand up, no longer able to hide their erections. Seeing Frasier hard makes Niles splutter with awkward laughter, whilst Frasier resists the urge to moan at the sight of Niles’ tented pants.

He leads Niles into his bedroom and shuts the door. With speed, they both strip their shirts and pants—

“I don’t want them to get soiled,” they say at the same time.

Frasier shakes his head, chuckling. How are they so alike?

Now down to their underwear, they approach each other.

“Niles, let me go first,” Frasier says, giving Niles a gentle kiss.

And as Niles smiles and nods, Frasier drops to his knees. He pulls down Niles’ underpants, and his eyes widen at the erection that springs free. He blows on the tip, and Niles lets out a whine. Amazed that a fantasy is coming true, Frasier takes his brother’s erection in his mouth.

He has never given fellatio before, but it is surprisingly pleasant. Niles’ erection feels so hot inside his mouth, pre-come leaking onto Frasier’s tongue. With the erection in his mouth, Frasier runs his tongue over the tip, slipping it into his slit and feeling every contour. Niles moans, his hands grabbing Frasier’s head.

As his brother’s fingertips dig into his hair, Frasier takes Niles deeper, stroking his shaft with his tongue and wrapping his lips around him. Niles moans again, his hips thrusting forwards, and Frasier sucks harder, tongue exploring and lips tight around his erection and when he gently grazes it with his teeth, Niles lets out a strange cry.

“Frasier, oh God…” Niles moans, hips thrusting again. “Faster, please.”

Happy to oblige, Frasier moves faster, gripping his brother’s hips as Niles fingers his hair, his own erection throbbing with almost painful arousal.

“Frasier, I’m going to—”

Niles doesn’t get to finish his sentence, cutting himself off with a strangled groan as he comes. Hot semen fills Frasier’s mouth, and despite the foul taste, he swallows the thick liquid, wanting his brother’s taste inside of him.

He lets Niles’ penis out of his mouth with an audible pop, and stares up at him. His face flushed, Niles stares down, smiling.

“That was amazing,” Niles says. When Frasier gets to his feet, Niles hugs him and whispers, “Thank you so much. Now,” he pulls away and kisses Frasier, despite the traces of his own semen on Frasier’s lips. “I believe it is your turn.”

Frasier smiles. “It is. However, I have a small favour to ask. Could you possibly do… something else whilst… performing fellatio on me?”

Frasier’s wooden choice of words makes Niles chuckle, and he kisses Frasier again. “And what might that be?”

“Please… finger me. I want your fingers against my prostate. Please. I have lube.”

Thankfully, Niles smiles. “That sounds like a plan. Get me the lubricant and I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” Frasier says, kissing Niles.

He dashes across his bedroom and reaches his closet. Frasier reaches into a box at the back that Daphne and Dad have never found, a box full of condoms, lube and a few sex toys. He grabs the lube and passes it to Niles.

Niles squeezes lube onto his fingers and kneels before Frasier. “Are you ready?”

“I am,” Frasier says, but he isn’t actually prepared for this.

Niles doesn’t taunt him, and simply takes Frasier deep into his mouth in one bob of his head. Frasier gasps at the heat that surrounds his erection, and lets out an undignified moan when his brother’s tongue trails over his shaft, pleasure throbbing through him. Looking down, he sees Niles shifting his arm to reach behind Frasier, but—

“Oh shit!” he gasps when cold, slimy fingers touch his entrance.

Niles pulls away, and looks up at Frasier. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry. That just… felt wonderful.”

Niles nods, and takes Frasier in his mouth once again. This time, he grazes Frasier with his teeth, and Frasier’s hips thrust automatically.

Cold fingers touch his entrance again, and one eases inside. Frasier has experimented with anal stuff before (a girlfriend once pegged him, and he has used a butt plug during masturbation), and he knows it often feels strange rather than good until the prostate stimulation begins.

So he focuses more on Niles’ lips latched onto his erection than the finger inside his hole, closing his eyes and breathing jaggedly. At least, until two fingers fit comfortably and they start to slip deeper inside of him…

And when Niles touches his prostate, Frasier cries out. Prostate stimulation is so good, and he thrusts into Niles’ mouth. Obviously realising what this does to Frasier, Niles puts most of his attention on Frasier’s prostate, his tongue moving slower (but focusing entirely on his slit) and instead rubs his fingertips against his prostate over and over again.

Frasier moans incoherently, his hands gripping Niles’ head as his brother massages his prostate and licks and sucks his erection, and he knows this is a massive taboo and people would think they were sick, but in that moment, Frasier couldn’t care less.

“Niles, Jesus Christ, I…” Frasier gasps, screwing his eyes up. It is so good, so amazing and he never wants it to end…

But then he comes hard, riding the orgasm as he comes into Niles’ mouth. He feels Niles swallow his semen, and the fingers slip out of his hole. Struggling to catch his breath, he stares down at Niles.

“That was…”

“Disgusting?”

“Well, I suppose many people would think so. But I was thinking more along the lines of—”

“Amazing?” Niles says, smiling as he gets to his feet.

Frasier smiles. “Yes, amazing sums that up correctly. Niles, thank you so much for this.”

“I need to thank you too. After all, the rest of the planet might find me sick, but I have you.”

Frasier kisses Niles, tasting his own come on his lips, and wraps his arms around him. “Yes, we have each other.”

And they stand in the middle of the bedroom, arms wrapped around each other, not wanting to move lest they spoil the wonderful moment.


End file.
